A Duck's Valentine
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Charlie tries to find the perfect gift for Julie.


AN-A little duck love for everyone. Happy V-Day!

* * *

Charlie was anxious today. After all, it was Valentine's Day, the most important day for couples all year round. He was anxious, because he still didn't know what he was going to get his girlfriend of 5 months, Julie Gaffney. Yes, Julie Gaffney, it surprised a lot of people when they finally decided to get together. He had liked her for ages, ever since the Goodwill Games.

Now it was a test of their relationship...and he was going to fail.

Charlie searched the mall, along with his good friend, Guy.

''So, what did you get Connie?'' Charlie asked.

''A necklace. I'm giving it to her tonight.'' Guy said.

''A necklace...nah, Jules doesn't wear jewelry.'' Charlie said.

''What about flowers?'' Guy suggested.

''Flowers are nice, and I'll will be getting her some, but flowers just don't say first Valentine's Day.'' he mused.

''Well, Connie loves it when I get her gifts that remind me of us.''

Charlie grinned. ''Awww, Guy, you're just oh so sweet.''

Guy shoved him. ''I'm trying to help you, Spaz.''

Charlie chuckled. ''Sorry. Nothing has to remind me of Julie, she's always on my mind.''

''Did you tell her that?'' Guy asked.

''I'm writing it on the card, which will be given to her, minus the gift.''

''So, you're giving her cards and flowers. Why not some chocolate?'' Guy asked.

Charlie shook his head. ''Jules isn't a big chocolate fan.''

Guy sighed. ''Charlie, you're impossible.''

''I just want it to be perfect...what on earth is that?''

Charlie and Guy stopped outside a store with huge bears in the window. Inside, they saw shelves of animals, clothing, and computers.

''Build-A-Bear.'' Guy read the title aloud.

''Wanna go in, check it out?'' Charlie asked.

''Sure.''

The boys walked inside, and looked around. There were a lot of little kids, running around. They walked over to the clothes section.

''Dude, you can dress them as anything. Farmer. Cheerleader. Hockey Player.''

Charlie froze and walked over to Guy.

''Did you say hockey player?''

''Yeah, they even have goalie pads.''

A plan started to form in Charlie's mind.

''Do they have any cats here?''

* * *

Julie and Connie were in their dorm room, getting ready for their dates tonight. Separate dates, of course.

''So, what did you end up getting Charlie for Valentine's Day?'' Connie asked.

Julie grinned. ''I got him a custom made, Ducks jacket. He's always complaining about how his jacket is falling apart.''

''That's cool.''

''What are you giving Guy?''

Connie grinned. ''Me. I figure, what's more romantic then having your first time on Valentine's Day.''

Julie rolled her eyes. ''I bet Guy will love it.''

''I hope so.'' Connie said.

''Connie...never mind.'' Julie sighed.

''Knock knock.'' Guy called from the other side of the door. Connie smiled.

''See you later Jules.''

She opened the door, kissed Guy, and they left. Julie waited for Charlie. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Julie opened it.

''Hey you.'' Charlie said, leaning down to kiss her.

''Happy Valentine's day, Charlie.'' Julie said.

''You too.'' he said, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

Julie smiled and hugged him. ''Oh, let me find something to put these in before we go.''

She got a cup and filled with water, leaving it on her desk. Taking Charlie's arm, they left.

* * *

Charlie brought her to Red Lobster for dinner. They entered the restaurant and the hostess brought them to a table.

''Red Lobster?'' Julie asked as Charlie pulled out her chair for her.

''It's red, that's Valentine's Day theme.'' he said.

Julie giggled. Just then, their waiter came over and they ordered. They both ate quickly, both eager to give the other their presents.

After dinner, Charlie drove Julie to the park. They sat in the car and turned towards each other.

''Do you wanna go first?'' Julie asked.

''Nah, bring it on baby.'' he grinned.

Julie rolled her eyes but handed him a large box.

''I wonder what it could be?'' Charlie said, shaking the box.

''Just open it, Spaz.'' Julie said.

He did.

''Wow, Jules, how did you do this?'' he asked.

Holding up the jacket, he saw the picture of the team on the back. The words Ducks Fly Together were written over the picture. On the front of the jacket, his name was written.

''You like?'' she asked.

''I love it.'' he said, leaning over to kiss her. ''Your turn.''

Charlie handed her the card first.

On the front, it read To my Dearest Valentine

She opened the card and saw that Charlie had written his own message.

It took me forever to find the perfect gift. Guy suggested I give you something that reminds me of you, but I'm always thinking about you, I don't need reminding. I finally found the right thing, and I hope you get the message behind it.

Happy V-Day,

Love Charlie.

After she read the card, Charlie handed her a huge box. She unwrapped it and stared.

''You bought me a house?''

''Just open it.''

She did and inside was the most adorable stuffed animal she'd ever seen. It was a cat, dressed up as a goalie. The message was clear.

''Oh, Charlie.'' she whispered.

''I still remember the first time I saw you. You had just pulled off your hockey mask, and I couldn't believe that it was a girl under all that.''

Julie laughed.

''I think it was love at first sight for me, Cat.''

She smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss him.

''I love you, so much.'' she whispered.

''I love you.'' he whispered back.

They kissed again.

* * *

AN-Yea, super fluffy, but I love Charlie/Julie together!


End file.
